bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Borsalina Bergamaschi
( ) | birthday = May 15th | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'10" | weight = 98 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Blue | blood type = B- | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen | occupation = None | previous occupation = Arrancar #104 | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Unnamed Fracción | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | status = Active | education = Combat Education | resurreccion = Not Yet Revealed | segunda etapa = Not Yet Achieved }} Borsalina Bergamaschi (ボルサリーナ・バーガマジ, Borusarīna Bāgamaji) is an Arrancar, and a former member of 's . Borsalina is a natural-occuring Arrancar, and one of several demoted to when Aizen obtained the . She held the rank of 104th Arrancar. She was subsequently one of several Arrancar 'gifted' abilities by as foot-soldiers for the . Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Dagger Combatant: Sonído Expert: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Hierro: ''' Spiritual Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: Borsalina, as a former Privaron Espada, possesses great levels of spiritual power. As a natural-forming Arrancar, her incredibly humanoid appearance in merely a testament to the amount of strength she possessed even when turned. Despite this, her power at the time paled in comparison to what Aizen sought from his Espada, and she was demoted. Borsalina's strength would increase in the time between her demotion and Yhwach's subsequent take-over of Hueco Mundo, enough to be considered worthy as a "foot-soldier". Her reiryoku is coloured lavender. Cero: 'As a Menos-class Arrancar, Borsalina is capable of releasing a Cero. Like her reiryoku, her Cero is a lavender colour. The release itself is fairly standard; Borsalina coalesces reiryoku into a sphere within her palm, compressing the energy for maximum effeciency, before releasing the reiryoku as a concentrated energy beam. Unlike most Arrancar, she has no known pose she needs to take to utilise the technique, and is more than capable of firing her Cero wilst moving. This unique trait enables Borsalina to take the Cero that is ubiquitous among those with Hollow powers and truly make it her own. Notably, she is also capable of firing a Cero from her feet as well as her hands, giving her a truly unique dexterity as a Cero user. *'Zona Cero (虚閃空 (ゾナ・セロ) Zona Sero; Spanish for "Zero Zone", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Void"): Due to her unique ability to use a Cero while mobile, Borsalina has created a method of "Cero Combat" that she calls the "Zona Cero". With this method, Borsalina completely manipulates her Cero — showing impressive skill at reiryoku control — and wraps her limbs so that they are coated in reiryoku. While augmented this way, her physical strength, which is already great, is enhanced yet further with the impact of a Cero; a blow with two forces behind it. While deceptively simple, Borsalina turned this technique into a combat method in and of itself, devising a multitude of subset techniques that utilise this principle; it has been compared to a Shinigami's Hakuda in this way. Reishi Manipulation: Borsalina was one of several Arrancar "gifted" Quincy abilities in the same vein as or . As such, with her Quincy Cross, she has the ability to manipulate reishi particles in the atmosphere and form solid objects. Due to the fact that she is not a "true" Quincy — a Human who shares the blood of Yhwach, the Father of the Quincy — her ability to manipulate reishi is more limited than a true Wandenreich member. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): A feat considered utterly impossible for an Arrancar, Borsalina has proved herself able to utilise the Ransōtengai. It is a high level technique which allows the Borsalina to control her body parts using strings of reiryoku with her brain. Due to her far more limited ability as a "Quincy", she is only capable of using this technique in , and even then, only for three minutes. With this technique, Borsalina is capable of moving her body even after it has been damaged beyond the common sense of fighting. She is noted to have discovered the technique by observing the Quincy of the Wandenreich, and trained to apply it to herself. Pesquisa: Zanpakutō As with other Arrancar, Borsalina sealed the nuclei of her abilities within the form of a sword, or in her case, two twin daggers. These blades are worn at her legs, with broadened guards and thick dark hilts. The name of her Zanpakutō isn't known; during the , an Arrancar who managed to retain their Zanpakutō but used their Resurrección was almost certainly put to death. Borsalina does, however, retain skill with her twin blades, and is using them as a powerful melee weapon. *'Resurrección:' Not Yet Revealed. Spirit Weapon Trivia